


Your Hand Hurts, My Hand Will Make It Better

by Fallenangel87



Category: Columbine - Fandom, School shooter fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dylric, Eric is Eric, M/M, Mild pain, RIP, Swearing, They shared gloves, You shouldn't expect much..., glove sharing, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: It's just a short story on how they came to buy those fingerless gloves.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day, nice and pretty, Dylan and Eric were spending some time together outside. Eric was messing with the first gun that he had ordered that had actually gotten to him, he was playing around with it and eventually took a shot at a can that Dylan had set up for him. He aimed at it and took his shot, hitting the can; Dylan wasn't really paying attention, but jumped and looked up when, shortly after the gunshot, Eric let out a loud yelp. "What happened?" The blonde haired man asked, looking worriedly at the other, laying a hand gently on his shoulder. "My hand." Eric growled out, holding his hand tightly. Dylan pried his hands away from it and saw that his hand was bright red, there had apparently been major kick on the weapon. "Oh, Eric..." He sighed and pressed a kiss to the hurt place. "We need gloves or something. Come on, we'll go inside and run this underneath some cool water or whatever." He muttered and helped the other man up to his feet, and they started towards Dylan's house once again.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan walked down the store aisles with his boyfriend, holding his hand as it had healed up since it was injured a few weeks ago. They had forgotten about the task of finding a way to keep their hands from being hurt. "What the fuck are you still looking for?" Eric demanded impatiently and Dylan cast a small, quick smile over at the other man. "I'm just looking, we'll go soon, don't worry." He chuckled and then he saw them.... The pair of gloves; they were simple enough, but they were perfect for them. "What are you..." Eric's eyes followed Dylan's to the gloves and smiled. "Yes." He told him and it was settled, they had found the pair of gloves.


	2. Kiss My Bleeding Heart

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Dylan mumbled after a few drinks, looking at Brooks as he spoke. "I think Eric is a bit crazier, so, you aren't too crazy." He told him, smiling a bit as the drunk man giggled softly. "Haha, he is, though....I think I need to sit down." Dylan said from his chair, which made Brooks laugh more. "You Are sitting down, man" He told him. "You just stay put." He patted the long haired man's head and scurried off to call Eric, asking him to come pick up his drunk boyfriend. The drunk Klebold was absolutely thrilled when Eric showed up and explained that Dylan was coming home with him. Brooks was pretty sure that Dylan was groping Eric the entire way to his car, and even more sure that Eric did not mind that one bit.


End file.
